You're Obsessed With Professor Layton When
by Lii and Eii
Summary: You know you love Professor Layton, but when do you cross the line into "Obsessed"? By Eii.
1. Chapter 1

Everything reminds you of a puzzle.

You scream whenever someone opens a box.

Cruise ships make you cry.

Every time someone thanks you, you say "That's what a gentleman does."

You always drink tea.

When you move to a new town, it takes you a few months to realize your neighbors aren't robots.

You think of apples whenever you see a tall building.

You insist that people call you "Professor".

You see a bee and wonder about what Beasly's life story REALLY was.

giggle when you see someone in a blue hat, and follow them around.

11. You cry when it snows.

12. The prime minister suddenly annoys you to no end.

13. You're afraid of elevators, and start screaming "PHONY TIME MACHINE!" Every time you ride one.

14. You're afraid of ferris wheels.

15. …And look for Luke to hold onto when you spot one.

16. You call your grandma "Granny Riddleton"

17. …And bought her a dollhouse for the "Forgotten puzzles"

18. Trains no longer impress you because "They're no Molentary Express"

19. You've taken up fencing.

20. You call people "amigo-kun" and mix eight different languages whenever you speak.

**This is just based on Curious Villiage, Diabolical Box, and Unwound future. It won't really spoil much, and if it does, it will be very vague. Any suggestions for the next installment?**

**This update's puzzle: If Lemons+Umbrella+Kites+Elephant= LUKE, what does Cats+Luck+Icecream+Vampire+Emotion equal?**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Brackets: "Obsession Provider". Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited! Here's 21-40! **

21. You start trying to dress like the characters in your daily life. **[nazo-nin]**

22. You start referring to the professor as "Kyouju-sama" **[nazo-nin]**

23. You swoon over Clive so much that people thing you have no life. **[KeepSmilingOn239]**

24. You dress like Clive.** [KeepSmilingOn239]**

25. You fantasize all day about meeting Clive.** [KeepSmilingOn239]**

26. All you can draw in your math book (When the teacher isn't looking) is Clive.** [KeepSmilingOn239]**

27. You take an interest in archeology, in hopes that the professor might be your teacher. **[happygogirl]**

28. If you're a girl, you say "That's what a lady does!" **[Hit the ground running]**

29. …Or, you just say "That's what a gentleman does!" and people just look at you funny.

30. You always look for long hats in a hat shop. **[YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore]**

31. You often ask yourself, "Where exactly DOES Stachenscarfen come from?"

32. If you see a rabbit, you are worried it will start yelling at you.

33. Whenever someone laughs, you find yourself searching them for an oddly-shaped

34. …And you are confused when they yell at you.

35. You're suspicious of clock shops.

try getting into casinos by asking security if they have any puzzles for you.

37. You also wonder where their paper-cone hats are.

38. Whenever someone swats at a bee, you start screaming at them.

39. You only answer yes or no questions and your only responses are "Bzzzt!" or "Ding ding ding!"

40. You strongly believe that if you pull your hair too hard, it will freeze that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sure KeepSmilingOn would like to know that 90% of reviewers for chapter 2 were responses to her contributions, all agreeing that Clive is awesome. (And I agree. Clive is the best.) And the answer to Chapter 1's puzzle was Clive, actually! To all of you who answered Anton, I completely get why. I honestly thought the same thing afterwards. Me. Yeah. *shame***

41. Whenever you see a plane, you wave, hoping Remi/Emi is in it and will see you and wave back. (rAwrXdiNo3)

42. You have a habit of pulling on people's faces, JUST to make sure they're not Don Paolo... (rAwrXdiNo3)

43. You start making up your own puzzles.

44. You actually hoard all the gold-plated coins in your house, hoping that they will be able to help you get out of a puzzle pinch later on.

45. You wish that your current / future boyfriend will have all those nice qualities Layton possesses.

46. You actually wish Hershel were your boyfriend, what with you feeling more comfortable calling him by his first name, and you know that only people close to him get to call him by his first name.

47. You still ship the Hershel and Claire pairing despite item number 45. (Now that's some dedication!)

48. You record / download all the anime cutscenes so you can watch them on repeat (or even listen to them while working on something else, whichever your fancy is).

49. You create a fan-made music video with your collection of cut scenes.

50. You actually consider learning how to play the piano.

51. Or learn to sing. Or compose an orchestra.

52. You always meddling into other people mysteries & secrets.

53. You tell your apprentice all about gentleman, gentleman, and gentleman until he got bored.

54. You're capable of hugging kids especially girls. (Because Layton hug Flora and and Katia, and Luke in fact.)

55. You're so poor, until you decide to collect coins, but spend it just for puzzles.

56. Seriously, are professor or a detective?

57. You work your face off to get all of the "Top Secret" bonuses.

58. Once finished with 57, your file corrupts and all gameplay is lost, so you cry for hours.

59. You decide to replay it anyway.

60. …Those cut scenes were too good. You want to watch Bill Hawkes fly out of the Laytonmobile again and again.

**Yes, 57-60 happened to me LITERALLY 5 SECONDS after I unlocked "Movies". And yes. I cried like a baby.**

**I promise, I'll update "Professor Layton and the Pudding Addiction" in the next week, hopefully tomorrow. I've been working hard to make it nice, long, and cracky. Happy birthday to anyone whose birthday it is, and if you sneezed while reading this, bless you.**

**Auf Wiedersehen, Amigo-kuns!**


End file.
